


Burning Desire

by superwh0alock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwh0alock/pseuds/superwh0alock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been dating the Prophet Chuck for a few months, but he's been too shy to make a move if you catch my drift. Also reader is Sam and Dean's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Burning Desire by Lana Del Rey

You had a date with your boyfriend, Chuck, today. It was cool dating a prophet who knew everything that happened to your family before it would even happen. It also was kind of weird and took the "element of surprise" out of life. But at the same time everything is surprising in the life of a hunter. Anyway, you had been dating Chuck for a few months. It was your longest relationship because as a hunter sometimes you don't get the luxury of staying in one place, but since Chuck had to be protected you were able to stay in one place for a little while. Your relationship with Chuck was starting to feel more like a friendship than a romantic relationship, but you hoped that would change. If he didn't try to sex you up tonight you would take matters into your own hands. 

~~~ 

Chuck picked you up that night to take you out to dinner. It was fairly uneventful. Like all of your other dates he didn't seem interested in taking you home, so it was time for you to execute a plan. 

 

"Hey, Chuck.. Do you think we could go back to your place and watch a movie? Going back to the motel sounds so boring." 

"Yeah, of course." 

~~~ 

It was halfway through the movie and Chuck had his head resting on your shoulder, almost asleep. You weren't even thinking about sleeping, however. You wanted to make a move with Chuck, but he looked so cute. You just couldn't disturb him, so you waited for him to wake up. 

"Did I fall asleep?" Chuck asked sleepily. 

"Yeah I was going to wake you up, but you just looked too cute sleeping." 

"Aw, babe. You could've woken me up. Sorry I missed the movie." 

"That's okay. At least we have some alone time now," you said, trying to be suggestive. 

"Yeah we do," Chuck said shyly. 

 

You looked into each other's eyes, glancing down at his lips every so often. You leaned in and kissed him slowly and passionately. The kiss eventually got more heated. He licked your lips and you let his tongue slip into your mouth. Chuck's hands wandered all over you while your hands stayed firmly planted on his waist. After a few minutes you needed more of him. Your lips wandered to his jawline, then his neck. You started sucking on his neck hard enough to leave marks. He started moaning at this, so you knew you were doing something right. You tugged on his shirt and he got the message. You both took off your shirts and he went to take off your bra, but stopped. 

 

"Is this okay with you?" Chuck asked, looking concerned. 

"This is more than okay. I've kind of been wanting this to happen for a while.." you mumbled. 

"Really? I've been too scared to do anything because I thought maybe it was too soon. But I'm glad it's happening now." 

"I am too," you said and pulled him in for a kiss. While you were kissing Chuck unhooked your bra and you shrugged it off. He broke the kiss to look at you. He looked at you as if to memorise your body. Everything about you. 

"Can we go to your bedroom?" you asked, realising you were still sitting on the couch. 

He took your hand and led you to his bedroom. Before going any further you both stripped down to only underwear. You gently pushed him onto the bed and then you kneeled in front of him. You could tell through his boxers how hard he was. You palmed him through his boxers, causing him to moan. You decided to tease him a little. With his boxers still on, you rubbed the tip. With every touch, he moaned. Soon, he was a mess. You decided to give him what you knew he needed. You pulled at his waistband and he pulled his underwear off to reveal his hard dick, dripping with precum. You licked the underside of his cock and he could barely control himself. His hands were tightly gripping the sheets. You took him in your mouth and he bucked into your mouth. You put one hand on his hip to try to hold him down, keeping the other pumping his shaft. With his dick in your mouth you sucked and licked him until you could feel him pulsing in your mouth. 

"Agh, (y/n), I'm about to cum." 

"Mmmm," you hummed around his dick. That was all he could take. 

"Fuck! God," Chuck moaned as he came in your mouth. You swallowed him down and let him ride out his orgasm before sitting next to him on the bed. 

"That was really amazing," Chuck said breathlessly. "I have to make it up to you." 

He crawled on top of you and started kissing you down your neck to your stomach and down to your thighs. He looked up at you as if to ask for consent. You simply nodded and he licked his finger before sliding it into you. You moaned loudly and he dipped down and started sucking on your clit, only making you moan louder. He added another finger, which made you that much closer to orgasming. With every pump of his fingers he was hitting your g spot. He could tell you wouldn't last much longer, so he tried to speed things up. 

"Cum for me, baby," he said against your clit. "Just let go." 

This made you moan his name loudly, almost reaching your breaking point. He hummed against you and a powerful orgasm washed over you. He helped you ride out your orgasm by keeping his fingers pumping. He licked you clean and pulled his fingers out of you before collapsing next to you. 

"So that was pretty cool.." you said, trying to catch your breath. 

"Yeah I'm not sure why we didn't do that earlier." 

"I want to go another round, but I think I'm too tired," you said while moving closer to him. 

"We always have tomorrow. And lots of days after that." 

Chuck wrapped his arms around you and pulled the covers over you both. You took his hand and kissed it. 

"I know we haven't been dating for very long, but I think I love you," Chuck said, breaking the silence. 

"I think I love you too." 

You both fell asleep shortly after that, entangled in each other. 


End file.
